


Haunted Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Punch-Out!! (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Macho isn't really a "major character" here, Night Terrors, but h, death tw, rated m to be safe, welcome to the angst fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A big brain headcanon from the big brain Fujimoto_MinikuiOne of the major things that come from interacting with Aran is the fact that Cy has the effect of giving those people disturbing night terrors that could cause them trauma in some instances. The intensity of these terrors range pretty greatly, with a mildly creepy dream being the lowest level and a deeply traumatic night terror that could have the person wake up in a cold sweat, scared for their life at the highest.The lowest level occurs when the person is sleeping in the same building as Aran/Cillian, and the highest possible level occurs when the person has interacted with the victim the night before the victim is killed by Cillian itself. I’d show examples but uh— it’s better off for your to imagine these yourself—I haven't written pure unadulterated angst in a good while, so here's to hoping this won't suck.
Kudos: 3





	Haunted Dreams

The day started normally enough for Clover. She had gone to school, did her football practice, did her homework and her chores, and spent a few hours before bed playing Mario Party with her siblings.

That was about to change.

After she took her melatonin supplements, Aran was the one to tuck her and Rosie into bed. Clover, for once, was able to sleep, and welcomed the sensation with open arms. Or closed eyes technically?

"So your little sister." Cillian said to Aran out of the blue.

"What about her, you snake tongued freakazoid?" Aran spat.

"Would be a shame if...." Cillian's voice got more demonic. Aran knew this all too well. Cy. "She were to have a nightmare, wouldn't it Aran?" Cillian grinned ominously as Aran's anger only grew, along with worry for his sisters.

"Two of them"

Wait what? Whatever Clover was seeing was weird, to say the least. She was in a void, two giant eyes staring at her.

"Twenty Two of them."

The eyes were dividing like cells, Clover looking around in confusion, the eyes never breaking their gaze.

"Twenty Two Hundred of them."

Okay, this was getting freaky now. Not like it wasn't before, but now Clover was actually starting to cry. She didn't know how else to react in that moment.

"Please stop...."

"Twenty Two Hundred Thousand of them."

"I SAID STOP!"

"Twenty Two hundred million of them."

"STOP!"

Clover shot up in bed breathing fast, eyes wet with cried and uncried tears. Looking around, she relaxed a little seeing that she was in her room safe and sound, only to curl into a ball and continue crying.

"The one time I sleep....and I have the weirdest nightmare ever...." That was all the sleep she would manage to get that night, deciding not to tell anyone about her "dream" for lack of a better term.

A few days later, Sharonne had gotten into a fight with Super Macho Man. And not a little one either, oh no. Sharonne was this close to absolutely pummeling him into the ground.

"YOU CAN DROP DEAD FOR ALL I CARE, MACHO!"

Just gonna word it like this. Careful what you say, Sharonne.

After that little debacle, Sharonne stormed into the house clearly pissed off, but holding it in.

"You alright, sis?" Aran asked, careful to not accidentally piss her off more. Sharonne breathed out before responding as calmly as she could.

"Macho is a fucking asshole and I need a fucking nap." She said avoiding eye contact. Aran silently nodding before letting his older sister do her thing.

"Ooh! Round two!" This time it was Cy itself who piped up.

"What are you getting at?" Aran asked, already getting pissed off himself.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head, Lucky." Cy said condescendingly.

Sharonne passed out fairly easy, but immediately, shit wasn't right.

Sharonne wasn't sure where she was, but it appeared to be an empty void. Well, empty-ish. There were trees. And, wait....who was that?

"Help me...." ROSIE?! Sharonne ran as fast as her legs would take her, and even then she felt incredibly slow.

"SHARONNE!" That was Clover! Sharonne tried to run faster, only to feel heavier and heavier with every single step until she fell, seeing that there were hundreds of thousands of chains and weights tied around her legs Jacob Marley style.

"You really are lucky, Sharonne." Cillian? Yep. The fucker was standing right over her, weapon in hand. "I mean, once you're dealt with, Aran would have too much survivor's guilt to ever want control of his body ever again!" Sharonne was crying now, even if she didn't realize it. Reluctantly turning around, she screamed upon the sight that awaited her.

Her little sisters, not dead, but losing blood super fast, and the heads of their parents, bloody and severely lacking in eyeballs.

"What.....do you want with me.....?" Sharonne asked through tears.

"Oh nothing much. Just to never hear or see you again." Cillian said before grinning and getting down to her level. "Now say goodnight. This'll only take a second." Cillian raised its weapon, Sharonne screaming for help, even if nobody heard her.

That was when she woke up on the floor in her room, crying and in a cold sweat. Usually her night terrors weren't that bad. Why was this so different? Sharonne stayed as quiet as she could to not draw attention, but to say she wasn't scared for her life now would be the biggest lie of the century.

Tommorow, news of Super Macho Man's death at the hands of Genocider Cillian made headlines everywhere.


End file.
